1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a resealable envelope, and more specifically to a resealable envelope having an improved seal.
2. Background of the Invention
Many business applications require the use of simple and inexpensive resealable envelopes. For example, instead of using unsightly and unreliable staples and clips to secure documents associated with a business report to the report, one may use an envelope. However, most of the envelopes available on the market today are not resealable.
Additionally, the resealable envelopes the prior art does provide suffer a number of disadvantages. Some of these envelopes have relatively complex fastening devices which include cords or elastic fasteners requiring the use of stiff and bulky materials for the envelope body. Their manufacture is difficult and costly.
Other prior resealable envelopes use adhesive to provide a seal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,280 issued Dec. 25, 1962 to Richmond discloses such a resealable envelope. Richmond discloses an envelope with an adhesive seal between the paper closure flap and the paper wall which the flap engages to close the envelope. As an alternative, Richmond discloses an envelope or container having a foil lining and an adhesive seal between the lining and the wall of the container. In this alternative, the adhesive lies between the foil and the paper wall of the envelope. However, when used with paper, the adhesive does not readily release the flap from the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,803 issued Oct. 6, 1964 to Kaminski discloses a reusable mailing device. This device or envelope requires the use of a removable sealing strip which the user may easily lose. In addition, the Kaminski envelope has a complex wall construction which does not allow easy resealing or access to its inner pocket.
The resealable envelope of the present invention avoids the shortcomings of the prior resealable envelopes. It is simple and durable in construction and attractive in appearance. It may function as a business report form as well as a storage enclosure for supporting documents associated with the report. It also affords easy and convenient access for the supporting documents.